


Atlas: Heart and Body

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, I'm not sorry, anyway i wrote smut of altun and reina lmao, it may be worded strangely in some places but i like to avoid explicit words for body parts tbh so, lot of their music is what i listen to when i write sweeter and slower smut, somewhere in the distance lucina is screaming at this as she rereads it, the title may or may not be some vague sleeping at last song reference, this is literally 4k words of tender and soft porn, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun and Reina spend a night together filled with close and slow intimacies.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Atlas: Heart and Body

**Author's Note:**

> For part of Altun's dialogue at the end i looked up some Kazakh terms of endearment for Altun to use on Reina. It is translated after when she repeats what it means. Originally i was going to use Mongolian since the Xaela are based of Mongolian culture, but i couldn't find anything really specific that fit, so i opted for Kazakh instead. Other than that though, everything else is pretty standard. i'm not one for using names for explicit body parts for some reason, i keep it very generalize, but you still know where hands and mouths are going haha.

Altun had been lying on the bed, covering her face from Reina for what seemed like an eternity. Altun had gotten rid of Reina’s clothes long before this point, leaving her completely bare for her. Somehow, no matter how many times they were here, Altun always got flustered afterwards and would hide in her hands for a bit. While Reina found it endearing how embarrassed Altun was whenever Reina was naked in front of her, she also couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Reina had rid Altun of her own top, however she was left lying under Reina in only her smalls. Truly Reina was shameless, and had done some teasing of Altun, which had only earned her a low whine in response, she wasn’t in to tease her all night long. Not this time at least. Reina had her weight leaned into her right side, as she had set her hand to the right of Altun’s hip. She hummed a bit, watching as Altun clearly bargained in her head if she was ready to keep going or if she was content to die of pure embarrassment.

“Altun.” Reina said, trying to coax her from the shelter of her hands. There was silence for a few moments before Altun slowly reappeared from behind the safety of her hands. Reina could still see the red that was painting her cheeks. She gave out a small laugh, only to receive a whine in response once more. Reina leaned down and placed a light kiss to Altun’s forehead. A hum of approval this time, as Altun lowered her hands fully, so they no longer obscured her face. “There you are.” Reina grinned down at Altun, who’s face was turning a deeper shade of red. Truthfully speaking, Reina was quite fond of the way Altun’s skin flushed and the particular shade of red that shown against her skin. She leaned closer to Altun, till their lips were hovering from each others, till the strands of Reina’s hair brushed lightly against Altun’s face. She leaned close enough for their breath to intermingle.

Reina was debating whether she was gonna kiss Altun or just let them share each others breath for a while first. Whether they went faster than normal tonight or slow and steady until they couldn’t breath, Reina was content to just share these moments with Altun. She carefully put her hand against Altun’s hip, running her thumb back and forth against the bone, dusting across skin and scale. Reina hummed a little as she Altun let her eyes flutter shut, her breathing hitching occasionally. Reina leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Altun’s, sliding her hand up Altun’s side as she did, nails dragging lightly against her skin. With her right hand, she tapped Altun’s leg lightly, moving it so she could comfortably lay between them. Altun adjusted her position, threading her fingers into Reina’s hair as she made to deepen their kiss. Reina smiled against Altun’s lips, dragging her nails back down Altun’s side. The act caused Altun to let out a raspy gasp against Reina’s lips.

Carefully, and rather reluctantly, Reina pulled back, making to start kissing down Altun’s neck. They were soft, feathery, they felt like the wind from a butterflies wings. Reina let her lips linger at each spot, just for a few moments, if only so she could hear the change in Altun’s breathing as she did. Her hand found one of Altun’s breasts, palming it gently. Reina pressed a soft kiss to Altun’s throat, hovering her lips there after the fact so that this time she could fell the hitching in Altun’s throat. Reina took one finger across the soft bud of Altun’s breast, which garnered more of a moan in response, which Reina could tell Altun had tried to swallow it in some attempt to silence it. Her lips were against Altun’s throat again, slowly working their way lower, down to her collar bone.

“Reina” It came out huskier than she had intended, but Reina had taken the nub in between her fingers now, and Altun’s mind was starting to go blank. Reina was pleased with herself, as she continued her ministrations, but lower. She was kissing down the center of her chest, to her sternum, biting slightly as she went along now. Altun went to say something but her mind went completely blank as Reina nipped at the side of Altun’s breast. “R-Reina.” Altun’s voice was cracking and going hoarse. She gripped Reina’s hair and tugged slightly, which got a low moan out of Reina. Nails were dragging down Altun’s sides again. Reina released her grip on Altun’s breast, placing another kiss gently to the skin, before moving downward more.

She placed a soft kiss to Altun’s stomach, feeling the muscles flex then relax a she did so. Even though Altun was fine with anything rougher than what Reina was currently doing, Reina enjoyed being gentler with her as she relished the reactions she got from her in return, and hearing her gasp her name. Reina leaned up slightly, gazing back up at Altun, a soft smile on her face. Altun stared down in return, her face flushing, the colour began to travel down her neck as well. Carefully, Reina hooked her finger under the band of Altun’s smalls, waiting for approval from her that she could keep going. Altun released the somewhat tight grip she had on Reina’s hair, Reina sat up enough that she could press her lips against Altun’s once more. Altun leaned into the kiss, deepening as much as she was able.

With mild reluctance, Reina broke the kiss, but pressed her forehead against Altun’s briefly. Altun hummed contently, moving her hands to Reina’s shoulders for a moment before resting her arms against the pillows her head lay on. Reina took the finger hooked under the band of Altun’s smalls and slowly began pulled them off. Altun had strict eye contact with Reina through half lidded eyes. There was a somewhat shameless smirk that had made it’s way across Reina’s features. Altun had caught this, and her face was flushing a brilliant shade of red again. Reina was pulling Altun’s smalls off at a painfully slow speed now, and the face Altun was making up at her only made Reina laugh in mild satisfaction. Sure, she wasn’t here to make a mess out of Altun by teasing alone, but the results of her teasing Altun were always worth it. Reina pulled Altun’s smalls the rest of the way off, before settling back down between her legs.

Altun took a deep breath in, focusing on the feel of Reina’s lips across her hips, down to her stomach. Soft, gentle, and feathery. For all of Reina’s more brash and headstrong nature, and all of her power when she swung a sword, she was so remarkably gentle when they were like this. Reina nipped lightly at the skin on Altun’s hip, before making her way to place kisses to the skin of Altun’s inner thighs. She always made sure to be careful which leg she went biting at, as the scar on Altun’s thigh from her childhood still hurt at times. She would always place a few kisses to it, but leave it at that alone. Altun said Reina’s name, but Reina merely hummed in response as she bit down lightly on the skin of Altun’s thigh. Altun said Reina’s name louder this time as one of her hands found Reina’s hair again, her fingers winding themselves around the strands again. Altun tugged lightly, which only made Reina bite down harder this time. The grip Altun had on Reina’s hair tighten in response.

Reina’s lips edged the inside of Altun’s thigh, leaving marks as she make her along the skin. Her breath lightly grazing over Altun’s skin, Reina focused on her task at hand with great concentration. She glanced back up at Altun, who’s face was still flushed a deep shade of red, though Reina was sure her own face was starting to get to that point now as well. Moving slightly, and with help from Reina, Altun draped one of her legs up over Reina’s shoulder. Reina’s lips were trailing even lower now, and Altun’s focus was waning on the borderline of maddening. Altun could feel the heat pooling her abdomen as Reina made every intent of where she was headed with this clear with the use of her tongue.

Altun put her free hand over her mouth, trying to swallow any noise she was making. She could feel Reina’s tongue dancing against her skin, pushing into her, then pulling back out. Altun’s hips jerked forward slightly, and Reina hummed against her, and it got harder for Altun to suppress any noise she was making. Reina’s tongue skillfully darted along Altun with ease, though she pulled back after a few moments. Altun whined at the loss of contact, though it was quickly replaced by one of Reina’s fingers. Altun hissed slightly, her hips jerking forward once more. She let out a string of words, mostly in her native tongue, some words that Reina recognized only from Altun telling her what they meant.

Reina’s tongue was back to dancing across Altun’s most sensitive area, a finger pressed slightly, waiting to explore every part of Altun’s body. Altun pulled at Reina’s hair, forcing her to focus on the task at hand. She let out a gasp as a finger pressed rather slowly into her. While grateful for the the gentleness, she was getting impatient now. Altun shifted slightly, pulling at Reina’s snow white locks again. Reina moved her hand, so her fingers were slowly moving in, then out again. Altun had given up trying to stifle any noise she was making now. Reina pulled her mouth away for a moment to focus on the movement of her hand inside Altun. She focused on the sound of Altun’s breath, low and raspy. She watched the way Altun’s body reacted, how it responded to her touch. Reina quickened her pace slightly before adding a second finger.

Altun sat up on her elbow, one hand still firmly gripping Reina’s hair. She stared down at Reina for a few moments, mouth open, panting slightly. Reina kept the eye contact as she curled her fingers inside of Altun, which had Altun letting out a low moan before falling to rest back on the pillows. Reina took her nails and dragged them along the outside of the leg Altun had draped over Reina’s shoulder. She curled her fingers upward again, moving her fingers faster and with more purpose now. As if Altun’s grip could have gotten any tighter on Reina’s hair, she certainly was willing to try as Reina’s mouth found the sensitive parts of her once more, fingers moving and curling into her, finding that spot certain to send sparks through Altun’s body.

How long had they been holed up in here now? It felt like and eternity, just the two of them. The pressures of the world locked out, they were beyond the door of this room. Altun could feel that familiar swirling heat pooling in her lower abdomen now, as Reina’s hand was moving ever faster than it was before. Reina placed a few feather light kisses to Altun’s stomach, her thumb taking over the previous ministrations of her mouth. Reina curled her fingers, dragging them along that special spot, and she couldn’t help but feel pleased at the noise that came out of Altun’s mouth. Reina was making sure to hit the spot on every thrust of her fingers now, watching Altun try to meet that same rhythm herself. She nipped at the skin where Altun’s pelvis was, biting down slightly just as she hit that spot inside Altun one last time, cause Altun’s toes to curl.

Reina felt a rough tug on her hair, pulling her head up so that she was glancing up at Altun again. Altun herself could feel her body quivering, shuddering as she felt her body release the pressure she had been feeling, letting go and finally feeling her release wash over her body. Reina’s name was on Altun’s lips as she somehow managed to sit herself up, loosening her grip on Reina’s hair and pulling her leg down off of Reina’s shoulder as she did. Altun got close to Reina, hands finding her partner’s own breasts, palming them as the did. Reina hissed slightly at the touch, inhaling deeply. Altun’s lips were hovering over Reina’s now, a smile coming across her features. Reina felt Altun’s tail wrap itself loosely around her ankle. Reina lightly bit at Altun’s bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth.

Reina’s hands made to brushing the burgundy locks of Altun’s hair from her eyes. Her hair, newly cut short, allowing Reina to see her features more clearly than ever before. She rested one of her hands at the base of Altun’s neck, thumb following the base of her scales. Altun hummed, her hands sliding down Reina’s sides, finding her hips. She drew circles along the bones of Reina’s hips. There was a tug on her bottom lip again, gentle then Reina simply kissed Altun lightly, her other hand finding the side of Altun’s face. She cupped her face gently. Altun leaned into Reina, starting to push her back lightly against the bed. Reina let Altun take control now. Altun nestled herself between Reina’s legs, leaning down and biting lightly at Reina’s neck, just above her scales. Reina hissed slightly. Altun weaved her fingers back into Reina’s hair, gripping enough to tilt Reina’s head back. Altun bit at Reina’s throat, smiling as she felt Reina’s breath hitch under her lips.

Altun released her grip on Reina’s hair for the moment, dragging her hand back down to palm at Reina’s breast some more, though she was slightly rougher about it than Reina had been. Reina wasn’t complaining though. Altun’s lips found Reina’s other breast and Reina’s breath hitched once more. Altun was nipping and biting at the skin, taking the nub into her mouth, tongue swirling around it. It was Reina’s fingers tangled in Altun’s hair now, grabbing at whatever she was able. Altun continued her ministrations, taking the nub between her teeth momentarily, before letting go again once she was satisfied with the sounds Reina was making. Altun sat up slightly, running her hands down Reina’s chest and across her abdomen. Reina could see the colour rushing to her face again, and while she knew her own lighter skin was now flushed in the same shade, it was nothing compared to Altun. She was always brash, much more into biting than Reina herself was, but she still got nervous that she was doing something wrong. Thus, she would stop occasionally simply to stare at Reina’s body.

Nails dragged lightly against skin, and Altun stared at the red marks left behind as she did. Her hands were at Reina’s hips again, nails digging slightly, leaving more marks. Reina gave a light tug to Altun’s hair, signaling to look at her. Altun followed the queue and glanced up to Reina. They stared at each other for a few moments before Reina pulled Altun up so she could bring their lips together again. Altun hummed as her lips moved against Reina’s, soft and steady. It was Reina’s way of reassuring Altun to keep going. Altun pulled away from Reina before going back to what she had been doing. Carefully she placed her lips against Reina’s stomach, kissing a trail down, lower and lower till she reached her pelvis. She felt Reina’s fingers gently massaging at the back of her head, encouraging her to keep going.

Altun let her breath linger over Reina’s skin, moving her hands to the inside of Reina’s thighs, pushing her legs apart and closer to her body. Reina kept her fingers threaded in Altun’s hair as Altun’s hands got to doing what they were best at, exploring every ilm of Reina’s body. One finger down across the folds, gentle at first, then with more purpose and a certain roughness. Reina let out a low moan of approval and Altun took that as the a sign to continue. She moved her finger just barely inside of Reina, just enough to get a gasp out of her and a tug to her hair. Reina was far more gentle with the hair pulling that Altun was in truth. However, every tug truly only served to egg Altun on more.

She hummed lightly to herself as she dragged her finger back up, then down across the folds again before letting it slip inside once more. She curled her finger slightly and Reina hissed and gripped at Altun’s hair again. Altun’s moved her hand with purpose, her fingers reaching deep inside Reina as her lips found the skin of Reina’s inner thigh. She bit at the skin, probably much harder than intended but it got a rather loud moan out of Reina as she had timed it up rather well with a thrust of her fingers.

“Altun.” Reina hissed, her voice was borderline cracking. She could feel more heat rushing to her face now, as she stared down at Altun between her legs. “Altun -” Reina let out a gasp as Altun’s finger curled up into that spot inside her. Her toes curled, her tail wrapping itself around Altun’s leg. She wasn’t sure what was affecting her more at this point, the rough bites to her thigh or the continued thrusts from Altun’s fingers inside her. She tried to get out what she previously had wanted to say, but Altun had added another finger and intimately hit that spot again. She grabbed at Altun’s hair rougher than she had intended, causing Altun to moan against her skin. She had forgotten that you could get Altun going simply by tugging at her hair just right. Altun’s fingers hit at that spot again and this time she emerged from between Reina’s legs so that she could gaze up at her.

“Your face is all pretty and red.” Altun said with a light laugh, moving her fingers inside Reina again, but only enough to lightly brush against that spot. Reina’s voice caught in her throat, her hips jerking forward into Altun’s touch.

Reina had to laugh at the sudden burst of confidence from Altun, but also the general sincerity that was laced in Altun’s voice. She always tried so hard to come off more so as though she wasn’t secretly always scared of hurting Reina. She released the grip she had on Altun’s hair again, moving her hand back down to cup her face, thumb dusting across the freckles that lined her features.

“Big words for someone who’s face is also still quite flushed.” Altun whined slightly in protest at Reina, who only let out a laugh that was cut off by Altun moving her fingers again. Her hand moved back down to the base of Altun’s neck, pulling her down so their lips crashed together. Altun was clearly in the mood for slow and breathless tonight, rather than quick and fiery. Reina bit down on Altun’s lip in response to a rather purposeful thrust that hit that spot inside her just enough to make her see white for a moment.

She couldn’t help but think back to her first time with Altun, how scared Altun was. While she still harbored some of that fear, it had gotten better the longer they were together and the more often they got to be intimate with each other. At the start though, Altun let Reina do everything, she would simply guide her hand, put it against her skin so Reina knew where to touch her. While she was still scared sometimes of hurting Reina by accident, she had gotten more comfortable with taking the lead when she was ready. She nipped at Altun’s lip, arching her back slightly, allowing the next precise movement of Altun’s fingers to hit that spot with enough force to make her voice crack as it left her throat.

That oh so familiar warmth had been pooling in Reina’s abdomen for quite sometime now, and she had been trying to stave it off as much as she could. However, Altun had broken their kiss and settled herself fully back between Reina’s leg’s. Her tongue was darting out against her skin, sucking and biting gently. All the while the pace Altun was choosing to go at now was quickening and Reina could feel herself teetering on the edge of a breaking point. She knew she was coming close to that end, especially as Altun’s fingers were striking at the spot religiously now. Reina adjusted herself just enough that the angle was better, and enough for her to match Altun’s rhythm.

Altun kissed her way up back up to Reina’s lips, hovering over her again. She curled her fingers with a final rather forceful thrust and watched as Reina came undone beneath her. Reina let out a rather hoarse moan, her body shuddering as the heat pooling in her abdomen vanished with her own release. Altun didn’t quite remove her fingers fully right away. She watched Reina’s breathing as it calmed, watching her chest move up and down with each breath. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Reina’s forehead before slowly pulling her fingers out of Reina fully. Reina closed her eyes as she ran her fingers up Altun’s spine. Altun gave a hum of approval, before helping Reina sit up, pulling her so that she was sitting in Altun’s lap.

Reina stared at Altun for a moment before pressing a light kiss to Altun’s lips. Reina couldn’t help but smile, Altun really was her most beautiful like this, even if her hair was a mess from her tugging at it. She liked Altun best when she was just Altun, all of her scars, everything. She wished they could always stay like this. Just them both together. They didn’t get to do this often, to be alone with each other in this way. Where they could enjoy the feel of their skin against each others. Altun let out a sigh of contentment as she rested her forehead against Reina’s shoulder. Reina smile, drawing circles and swirls in Altun’s skin with her finger tip.

“Reina.” Altun said, her head still resting on Reina’s shoulder.

“Something wrong?” Altun shook her head slightly, though a smile passed across her lips.

“Reina, qalqam. Siragim, aynalayin.” Altun lifted her head from Reina’s shoulder now, a gentle smile on her face. She placed a kiss to Reina’s cheek, then her forehead, then to the tip of her nose. Reina’s eyes fluttered shut, and Altun placed a kiss to her closed eyes, then to Reina’s lips. Soft and gentle, full of love and care. “Reina you are my shield, my shelter. My light, and the most precious thing in my life.” Altun smiled, but let out a low chuckle as she watched the colour race to Reina’s face again. Reina was embarrassed for once, and the heat in her face was giving that simple fact away. She could feel the care at which Altun said those words though, taking time to use words from her own native tongue. Using those words in a land that had to learn how to properly say her name. Her accent came across more often when she spoke in her native language. Reina couldn’t help but love it though, those words were not words that Altun would throw around lightly, and she knew this. Altun only ever said words she meant, and Reina knew she meant these ones. While she had no words in a special language of her own, she still found her own ways to mimic the feelings Altun instilled in her.

“Altun, you are the stars in my sky. The light to guide my way home.” she placed a soft feathery kiss to Altun’s cheek. “A star in your own right, and the brightest one there is.” Reina wrapped her arms tightly around Altun, holding as close as she was able. After everything that had happened, it was good to just be this way for a while. Away from everyone, from the world and the responsibilities of being the Warrior of Light. The more they were like this, though rare in itself, the more both Reina and Altun realized they wanted to spend their lives with each other. Perhaps when everything was truly over, and they no longer had to worry about saving a broken world that felt the need to keep falling apart, then maybe they could finally think about it. About marrying each other and being together. Reina could feel Altun rest her head against her shoulder again, and the flutter of her eyelashes against her skin. She could tell Altun was tired now. With a smile she simply let her doze off for a while, they could worry about their clothes later. Reina reached behind her and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over Altun’s shoulders. She continued to draw patterns in Altun’s back, humming and content to just _be_ for once, and to simply be with the person she loved most.


End file.
